The age of Ohan
by Carriad Garich
Summary: In the lands there was a battle to rule all the lands. From the Bandon race to the Gouldas the fates would be changed.


In the age of Ohan's rule, In the year 1490 cruelty and anger ruled the lands. The Bandon believed in Soman, creator of all and ruler of the universe. The prophecy tells that in the year of change that Soman will return to collect his children. Thus the Book of Epthols was created as a guide for the Bandons to follow. Their existence was in peace with nature and with all around. Becoming a peaceful civilization over time, the ideas of hate were lost. They Bandons became and all knowing. They are rulers of the forest, and of the oceans and clouds. They were respected by all. As time passed their leader stayed the same. For they were immortal and could never be harmed. Yet across the land lived the Harocks, followers of Fridon, greed filled their hearts. It was this greed that caused them to live a life of sin and of lust. They were no more then stupid minded creatures to all the other races. Harocks were nothing more then a race of barbarians that were only good for reproducing and collecting money for themselves. They followed the book of Bain, which told them that there would always be a higher place of happiness waiting for them after death. For Harocks did not live long. They were lucky to live over a hundred years at most. It was the greed that poisoned their minds and the greed that shortened their lives. In the middle of these two races lives a modest but productive race. Men like creatures that were bright indeed. They had an obvious knack for building and invention things. They believed in a higher power as well named Hamano. The Gouldas as they were mostly called. A rather unfair name for in the language of the Bandons it resembled the word Joulda, which meant inferior. They used the Books of Chain, Darus, and Hamana to explain their beginning, middle, and end of they civilization. These races governed their land with power over all the other races. In the west The Bandons lives in the land of Hundi or Casar in the language of the Bandons. A land covered in fertile plains and thick forest. The Bandons were a tall slender race. Whose arms could reach out to two feet in length. They've got skin of all colors but smooth as rose pedals. With hair that touches the ground and goes no further. They are noble in their looks as well as their minds. As for the Harocks their appearance is said by many to be appalling. Making many disgusted by the sight of them Harocks are short scaly creatures. Who obtain cunning that matches any Bandon. They are fierce traders and have the ability to bargain anything. Living in the land of the east known as Copandi. Which serves them and advantage due to the fact that many waterways run throughout their land. The Gouldas rest peaceful in the land of Igondor in the middle of the races. They as a race tend to build up a population in small, city like, areas. Tall towers build through mining of metals and rocks. Although they do not compare to the City of Trees, also called Letusi, in the land of Hundi. These buildings of rocks are marvels that are build by a race whom lives no more then a quarter of a millenium. For the core of the Gouldas race lies in the city of Ehona, named after the first ruler of Igondor in the third century when the lands were under the rule of Karin. Karin being the first and only Goulda to rule who was predeceased by Chos, a ruler from the land of Copandi, was the first ruler and a Harock. Although neither of these races could ever govern the lands correctly. There was a flaw in each race causing them to upset the balance between the lands. The greed of Chos caused him to place his race in a higher class then all the others. And the ruler Karin was building to his liking. He forced all races to work harder and harder everyday. Yet in the fourth century a leader from the race of Bandons came to power. Baron of Letusi proved to be well suited for the job. Equality between the races became a major priority. And many forgot the troubles of the time before. Baron ruled for nine hundred years before there was a rebellion brewing in the city of Ehona in the land of Igondor. Many heard rumors of a Goulda who believed that the Bandons were to involved in their own race and this Goulda believed that the Harocks were nothing more then mindless workers. A power began to grow and the land of Igondor was no longer quiet in the year 1395. The ruler of Igondor was overthrown and a new power came to be. Lord Ohan became a rule whose malice was the root of his power. He took the armies of Igondor and his private army known as the Army of the Book of Chain. Ohans armies were used to force people to believe in the race of Gouldas and that they would always be superior. Slowly over the next five years Ohans armies took over the town of Sanct in the land of Copandi. And his armies controlled the waterways. Allowing him to move through the lands easily. He took the Planes of Onith in the south. It seemed as if all the Gouldas were with him to rule the lands. But there were some who opposed him. In the beginning of his power the ones that opposed were banished from the land of Igondor forever. Over time they were no longer banished but executed. Many of the Gouldas who were banished left to the town of Sidun. It was a port town whose taverns and pubs ruled the people at night. And during the day there was fishing for food. The whole town was harmonious. All races worked together and still believed in the power of Baron. In the year 1399 A battle was fought in the woods of Letusi in the land of Hundi. The last armies of Baron fought bravely against the army of the Book of Chains. For three days they fought, neither army moving backwards. On the third day on the twenty-first hour the army of Baron was defeated. Ohan gained control of Hundi and had himself killed Baron. For only pure evil can kill a Bandon. And Ohan that day proved to be pure evil. Ohan moved his armies to the Dark Lands and used the glass of Irron, Previously owned by the highest powers of the Bandons, to watch all the lands from there. This began the Age of Ohan and fate as it seems decided to change the course of history forever. 


End file.
